The invention pertains to a governor for fuel injection pumps. In fuel injection pumps of this type, an adjustable regulating spring contacts a one-armed bolt against a force that is dependent on speed. The bolt is connected to a starting lever that is coupled to a quantity control slide of the fuel injection pump. In a first control range, the starting lever is tipped a distance toward the drag lever by the speed-dependent force against the force of a starting spring that is supported against the drag lever, said distance being limited by a stop. In a second control range subsequent to the first, the starting and drag levers are tilted against the force of a regulating spring.
Due to the higher injection pressure that must be maintained in direct-injection engines, throttle losses are more noticeable as speed increases, throttle disproportionately large quantities of fuel are delivered for injection at lower speeds in order to achieve a full-load injection quantity at higher speeds. In such injection pumps, the high initial pressure in the injection lines results, first, in a trumpet-shaped decrease in injection quantity as speed increases, and second in a large starting quantity; however, this large quantity is not required for starting and consequently should be avoided for the sake of good burning and low noxious emissions.